The side of the road
by NewmontLove
Summary: During Paper Princess (Royal series #1), Reed and Easton decide to leave Ella on the side of the road in the middle of the night. Nothing went wrong in the book. BUT what if something did happen to her on that road. Isn't really that dark, mostly just what I imagined the scene to be like if it were to have happened in Paper Princess. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer - All rights reserved to respective owners like Erin Watt or the book company that produced the story and whoever else is a respective owner.**

**Also I grew up in Italy so English is not my first language but I am trying my best.**

**Paper Princess - The night that Reed and Easton dumped Ella on the side of the road. We later found out in East's books that they actually followed her to make sure nothing happened to her BUT what if something did happen. Maahahaaaa**

**I didn't edit the story just the "my writing statement" parts I don't how to use these sites and didn't want to get copyrighted or something haha. Anywayss happy reading loves.**

**{SCENE FROM ERIN WATT PAPER PRINCESS BOOK}**

"_East and I have somewhere else to be. We're going that way—" He points to the left. "The house is that way—" He points straight ahead. "Time for you to start walking."_

"_But—"_

"_It's only two miles, you'll be fine." He seems to be enjoying himself._

_Easton is already out of the car and opening the back door for me. "Get a move on, sis. We don't want to be late."_

_I'm a tad dazed as he yanks me out of the car and pushes me toward the side of the road. Are they seriously ditching me here? It's one o'clock in the morning, and it's dark._

_Neither of them care. Easton hops in the passenger seat, slams the door and gives me a little wave. The SUV zooms forward and Reed makes a speedy left turn, leaving me in his dust. I can hear their laughter from the open window._

_I don't cry. I just start walking._

**{}**

A cool wind blows softly against my shoulders and my insides shudder as the atlantic chill seeps through me. Honestly I'm not sure why I'm even surprised led alone hurt by their actions in the car. Reed and his brothers have made it very clear how they feel about my presence in their home. A loud motorized sound yells in my ears and I whip around.

_Perhaps they were just pranking me or something?_

However it's not an SUV that enters my vision rather a black Honda. It slows down and I'm not shocked because bad things happen to girls on the side of road at night. And no one in their right mind would drive by one and not try to help them.

_Except for Easton and Reed… Assholes._

Another thought enters my mind, _what if these people in the Honda are the bad guys?_

Swiftly I push that thought aside.

I'm about to greet or thank the kind stranger for stopping by, I didn't quite get the chance to decide because three burly figures leap out of the vehicle and I can instantly tell neither of the three are East or Reed.

**{INSIDE REED'S SUV}**

They were driving slowly with the lights down and could just make out Ella's form in the distance.

"Do you think she'll actually walk the whole way back?" Easton asks, seemingly curious.

"I hope not, it's going to be really satisfying "driving back past" and just seeing her sitting there"

Reed responds, chuckling darkly. Easton eyes him carefully, "you know for someone who give no shits about Ella you sure seem to paying a lot of attention to her life".

Reed goes to respond snarkily when a black Honda Accord zooms past them. All at once the boys eyeball the car. It slows down next to Ella's figure and Reed growls "Stay the fuck away from her". Suddenly three figures jump out and Reed slams the accelerator.

**(ELLA)**

They start charging at me and all I find myself thinking about is, my mom's old boyfriends and the punching lessons. Maybe another girl would freaked out. Screamed and shouted bloody murder. That was the smarter move but I didn't move a muscle. A petrified silence as my exterior and a "what's my best line of attack?" inside my brain. They grab at me and I start punching and kicking wildly. If they think they're getting me into that dam car without a fight they've got another thing coming.

At that moment bright headlights and a series of skidding tires rears into my peripheral vision. In a matter of seconds I'm jolted backwards and I find myself sitting on the ground a state of shock. What the fuck just happened?

It comes to attention that the Reed and East have decided to appear again and both are currently yelling at the disappearing car in the distance. Than they turn around and Easton kneels in front of me and grins impishly.

"You will be pleased to know that my brothers or I will never leave you on the side of a road again"

He murmurs cheerfully into the night or perhaps wee hours of the morning would be a more accurate assessment. Reed shakes his head irritably and yanks me to my feet.

"C'mon, let's just go"

Despite their attitudes still being rude I was grateful (still really annoyed of course) but grateful they stopped whoever those bastards were from taking me. _How did they even know I was in trouble? Were they following me in the whole time?_

I roll my eyes, these royals are rapidly becoming the world's most unsolvable puzzle. But I'm going to try my hardest to figure them out.

The royal palace enters my view and something like relief fills my chest. I just wanted to lie down on my wonderful bed and sleep the rest of morning away. I could worry about the side of the events or even the whole cause of it, when I woke up.


End file.
